


Feels Like Luck

by slitherhell



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Animal Death, Anorexia, Apologies, Domestic, ED - Freeform, Eating Disorder, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Henry Bowers is Not That Bad, M/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn, a very soft one with few Moments at first, animal death mention, anorexxia, asnd no one died, assume pennywise doesnt exist unless i needh im for plot, bc plot, ben makes henry feel safe and henry makes ben feel good abt himself and hrttrey raise pigs together, cw animal death, domestic henscom, except henrys dad, except nothigns QUITE as bad bc pannywise is nt real, he did tht shit, henry bowers changees, henry bowers goes to therapy and it works out, hes good now, it follows boo k canon a bit more, its basically te story of how htey get married thank u, later tho not in this chapter, like it takes place in 2016 but also, no animals die just mentioning tht like, oh also i should probably tag, theres no content for this ship so im making my own, this IS a roamnce story yes, tw animal death, tw for animal death, we R tacklign that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slitherhell/pseuds/slitherhell
Summary: Tried as a minor with a "Plead For Insanity," Henry Bowers has been going to therapy ever since he killed his dad at 12 years old. His therapist suggested he call and apologize. Ben is the last apology, but this last apology changes both of their lives.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Henry Bowers, Henry Bowers/Ben Hanscom
Kudos: 7





	Feels Like Luck

“Hey, uh.”

“I’m sorry, who is this?”

“Probably don’t… Remember me.. and, if you do then… they’re probably not good memories.”

“Okay. I’d still like to know, though.”

“Henry. Henry Bowers. from uh… Derry.”

Ben’s throat went dry on the other end of the line.

Henry Bowers from Derry.

Holy shit.

“Did. Did you mean to be calling me?”

“Ben Hanscom, right? You build stuff now right?”

“I’ve always built stuff. What’s this about?”

“I wanted to apologize.”

Ben didn’t realize his face had hardened until it softened. Just a little. The silence as Ben thought made Henry anxious, but it ended sooner than he feared it wouldn’t.

“Do you know the Red Wheel?”

“What? No, I–”

“GPS it. Meet me there next Friday.”

“I don’t want to mee-”

“You said you wanted to apologize, right? The shit you did to me when we were kids. I’m gonna need more than a small voice on a phone call to forgive you, Bowers. And I want to forgive you. So let me try.”

The truth was, he already kind of had. But he nonetheless felt almost offended that Henry thought a phone call was going to cut it. Plus, he and all the rest of them were more than entitled to some kind of compensation. And logically, he knew it, even if part of him always felt he deserved what Henry had dished out to him. Henry and everyone else.

Henry groaned, sighed, but his nodding was almost audible. “I don’t need you to forgive me but. I guess…” he sighed again, hanging on the wall and taking a deep breath. His therapist said this stuff was good, so. He had to power through it. Be honest. “I guess I want you to, too.”

“Great. I’ll see you soon enough then. Save the apology for my face.”

“Fi-”

Before Henry could finish the word, he heard the phone click.

26 years old. Finally apologizing to all the nerds he tormented when they were kids.

Ben was the last of them, but that was probably for the better. Sure, most of them he left off amicably enough with, but none of them made him meet him anywhere. Not for anything. Not even Mike, and he killed his dog when they were 8 and 9.

Wait a second…

Ring Ring!

“Good afternoon, this is-”

“What state is it in, can you at least tell me that?”

“Oh, sure. Nebraska. Goodbye.”

Henry exhaled gratefully through his mouth and nose. “Goodbye.”


End file.
